official_scrap_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Official Scrap 2 Wiki:Rules
The rules for this wiki. §1 | Socialism Don't be rude to others. Don't affront anyone or the wiki. Doing it multiple times will result in a ban. Insulting an admin badly gives him the right to ban up to 3 days. §2 | User pages Things not suitable for children are not allowed, like blood or naked humans, gambling isn't allowed either. The max is 1 normal minigame for each user. There's a max of polls per user too, 5 on the main userpage and subpages each, but unlimited on a /poll(s)-copage. The current maximum size for an user page is 10.000B, if one crosses that line, it must get smaller in a week or it will be removed. Also don't edit others user pages, except for fixing links, adding admin category and bot edits. No grammar fixes or sense fixes. §2.1 | Usersubpages The max. length for sub userpages is 8000 bytes each (not including articles in progress, .css and .js!). The max. length of an archive is 50.000 bytes. There's a maximum of subpages too, three personal ones, a todo list one, three article ones, 3 for css and js and a single dyka subpage. Those would be 11, of which only 6 are allowed to be used. §3 | Grammar Usually we use the replacement apostrophe ('). If someone uses the right one, it's good, but don't do extra edits for that. Fixing spelling errors is welcome. Our language is english, a german and a spanish wiki are available too. §4 | Redirects Always use redirects writing #REDIRECT [[]] please. Useless ones get deleted, examples: *Not useless: Scrap Clicker II, Scrap 2 *Useless: Scrap1, crap sclicker §5 | Live chat No lewd names (Not lewd: Gangztah, Mamamakesacake, ufat, lewd: NudeWoman, Hitler). No insulting, no forcing to join/leave a team. Speaking about other games is allowed. §6 | Spoilers There's a Spoiler warning at the Mainpage and at very spoily articles as this wiki is a whole spoile, so there's no need of putting extra spoiler warnings. Spoiling in the live chat and the comments is allowed. §7 | Images Please upload an image with a correct name, description and right categories (All normal must have the Images category!). Don't upload something which already exists. The maximum of images for the own userpage(s) is 2 (3 for rollbacks+ and 4 for admins), but they should have the username in it and not a single category except the User Images category. (Example: File:Schrottii desktop.png). Only upload images which are needed for the wiki (Articles / Pages / User pages). Don't upload images just for discussions, as an example. §8 | Rights Don't beg for any rights, they'll be given with trust and a mix of quantity and quality. The rank system here is the following: *Bureaucrats *Admins *Content mods, Discussion mods, Chat mods *Rollbacks The moderator roles are given seperately. Skipping a rank is not possible. Bad behaviour results in a rank lost. §9 | Vandalism Vandalism is considered to be a series of edits made to damage any wiki in any manner, such as deleting files, or articles, or even entire categories and templates. Vandalism will end in a ban if done on purpose. Infos Current rule list from the 4th january 2019 by User:Schrottii and User:Ergin27 (V2.3). Original rule list from the 26th september 2018 19:21 by User:Schrottii and User:Ergin27 (V2.0). de:Schrotttonnen Wiki:Rules